The Royal's Black Sheep: Chapter 1
by D.M. Victoria
Summary: A Royal pureblood vampire return home after centuries missing and presumed dead, only to discover secrets that her family have kept hidden from her. While struggling with these secrets, she discover more about herself and the person she truly are.
1. Chapter 1

The Royal's Black Sheep

D.M. Victoria

Chapter One

"Fuck this shit," I murmered as I look down at the couple making out in the alley. The night was cool, and the rooftop was empty except for my friend Roman.

"Awww, not in the mood tonight? Or been celibate for so long that they're making you jealous?" He asked, his blue eyes dancing at me with amusement. His curly brown hair was ruffled by the wind, and his skin seems to glow against his black suit. He was the business-looking type, the type of vampire that you would assume was a man heading home after a long day in the office. However, his beauty was almost inhuman, the only hint of his species, other than when he feeds. I shook my head, and sigh again.

"Of course not, I'm just tiring of this city, of the same old song and dance that we do." I swung my boots over the edge, my normal hunger for those pests below me disappearing.

"Bored? I thought you enjoy the fear that you strike into the cattle during your hunt. Unless, you're starting to think that they matter," he teased, chuckling when I gave him a sharp look. "Didn't think so. Well, where do you want to go to?" his question made me shrug as I pull my knees up and rested my chin on them, looking out at the night lights.

"I'm not sure where to now…" I said softly.

"You know, I've heard of a congregation in Alaska- "

"No." Roman already knew my opinion about congregations, covens, and other forms of vampires who've decided to live together. At my answer, he sighs and lean back some, looking at the sky as well. He had one leg hanging over the edge and the other pulled up with his arm resting on it.

"You know, we're not meant to live alone. You're meant to create fledglings, and I'm meant to follow you." I growled deep in my throat, glaring at the sky. As a pureblood, a born-vampire, I'm supposed to create my own fledglings to fill a coven of my own. Roman was my first and last fledging, and I refuse to make more after seeing the life that he could've had if I hadn't taken him. As a Greek professor, when the world still thought the planet had four corners and that Gods ruled the earth, he was betrothed to a beautiful woman, and he would've lived out a normal life and have many children. After spending a millennial alone, I was jealous of his life and turned him; because of the transformation, he didn't remember the life he had, and never learned to resent me for stealing it from him.

"Than go." My words received a surprise look from him. Most vampire masters don't let their fledglings leave their side or territory.

"B-but, I can't! I can't leave you alone, my Abethial," he murmured, reaching out to me as he uses my whole name. I move my head as I turn away.

"We can discuss it later, lets feed." I jump down, landing in front of the couple who were having each other's tongue their throats. The woman let out a surprise scream, but it soon became a gurgle as I struck out my hand and slice her throat. She clenches at it as Roman jump down to join, snatching her and started to feed. The man's eyes widen, frozen and unable to move from shock. I approach him, looked deep into his eyes, before snapping his neck. Before he collapses, I pulled him to me and fed, pressing his motionless body against the brick wall. To any passerby, it looks like two couples having harmless fun.

I finish the man quickly before I drag him over to the dumpster and toss him in. Roman took longer with his meals; he actually enjoys the feel of their life leaving their bodies with every ounce that he drinks. The woman's heart beat was a mere whisper now, barely hanging on. Like something from a sci-fi movie, she let out a longing breath, and her heart finally stop, her dead eyes staring at me, her face frozen with the horror she felt during her final breaths. Roman let go of her, letting her body drop to the ground, his mouth covered with blood. I sigh, taking out a hanker shift and gently wipe the blood away.

"Will you ever learn how to feed without getting messy?" I ask in annoyance, tossing away the cloth. Roman gave me one of his most dazzling smiles, something that would stop most women's hearts. This action just furthers my aggravation.

"Still grumpy? Are you perhaps still hungry? I heard that women act grumpy when they either need food, sleep, or- "

"Shut up," I snap. He always swore that my mood was because of my celibacy, even though he knew I didn't entirely have a choice when it came to intercourse. As a vampire, my body was in working condition for the actions; however, purebloods like myself never "sully" their bodies with anyone else but another pureblood. We don't live purely for the earthly pleasures. Roman lifted an eyebrow and gave me a once over, the offering in his eyes were there like always. I knew he saw me as perfect, with my long black hair in a braid that ends right at my ankles, my skin snowy white and my eyes a pale grey. My body was adorned with a simple black cocktail dress with thin straps and a plunging neckline that show off my abundance of cleavage, with knee-high black boots that lace up on the side. However, I knew that his admiration was also related to his bond to me; fledglings feel unlimited compassion for their masters, and always provide for what they are longing for.

"I know, I know, 'Now is not the time'," he said teasingly, throwing up his hands as if in surrender. I roll my eyes and decided I was done for the night.

"I'm heading back. Are you staying out?" I ask as we walk down the alley back out to the busy roads of New York. It was already midnight, but cars still zoom past and a few people still walk along the streets. I ignore them and their curious glances, already use and completely bored with the attention my looks brought.

"Of course. I found another of Gregory's fledglings in a warehouse near District 489, thought I'd go check on her." I scowl at the man's name. Gregory was a mutt, aka half pureblood and half fledging. His mother, some pureblood that no one figure the name of, got one of her fledglings to get her pregnant, proclaiming love, and after Gregory was born and hidden away, she was later slain as being "impure", making an example for all other purebloods if we dare to try the same thing. Because of this, though, the mutt felt he was entitle to everything available only to purebloods, and often gets his ass knocked out for attempting to claim those so-call rights.

However, the Elders gave him District 489 to shut him up, told him that he was allow to do whatever he wanted as long as he stayed in that area and keep his existence silent. All lands are broken up into districts for each pureblood to rule over and live in, as to not cause any fighting within our ranks and so we can all live out a peaceful life, enjoying the cattle and entertainment the area can provide. I've given up my land a long time ago, and have gone into hiding many years ago, making the Elders and many others think I've been dead this entire time.

Roman and I parted ways, me heading back to the old abandon apartment building that we made a home in and he to the fledging. I knew it was probably a woman, and I most likely won't see him until sometime tomorrow night. The walk back home was actually very peaceful. No one bother me, most likely because of the permanent scowl that have accustomed my face, so I had time to think more about what Roman said earlier. I know he must be lonely, having to deal with me every day. He was always out with one woman or another after our feeding, and I knew he gains comfort from them, even if the moments are just fleeting.

I reach the apartment in little time, entering and locking the flimsy door behind me. I can take care of myself if a human broke in, but the feeling of a little security a lock offers always relax me slightly. Deep in my thoughts, I head upstairs to the top floor that I've laid claim on. Stepping onto that floor, at first glance it looks as though the building was under construction with all the tarps Roman hung up for me, but once you step through, it was like stepping into a different world.

The walls were painted a royal purple, and all the walls separating each living space have been removed, leaving the entire level open. I had decorated it with black furnishing; a black suede couch in front of the huge flat screen TV against the far left wall with a few luxurious black suede chairs to match. A huge kitchen was to the right of that, with a long dining table made of oak in the center of the room, set with elegant tableware and with black velvet-lined chairs. To the far right, there was a sheer black curtain blocking half of the floor.

Walking through the curtain, I look around my room. I had a huge California king bed with purple silk sheets and a huge fluffy purple comforter. It was covered with comfortable pillows, with an oak header and footer painted black and decorated with wooden roses painted purple. On either side were simple nightstands; to the right of the bed was my vanity, a very vintage table and arm chair with a huge mirror on the wall that the table was pressed against. I didn't wear makeup, or even own any. But I enjoy sitting there; brushing my hair, and choosing what jewelry I wanted to wear. My clothing was stash into a wardrobe closet and matching dresser, with a shoe rack lining the wall. To the left of my bed was a simple sitting area with a table and more of the vintage arm chairs, a few bookcases lining the wall. In the whole building there were no lights of any kind; having sensitive eyes render them useless, and the lack of them help make the building seem abandoned and unapproachable. All the windows have been completely boarded as well.

I carefully remove the black dress I was wearing and hang it up in the closet before slipping on a purple shift nightie and unzipping my boots. I enjoy the plush carpet underneath my feet. I started to think about what Roman requested as I sat at my vanity and unbraided my hair, brushing it as I work through my thoughts. The idea to join another coven, to have to do another pureblood's bidding, was very unappealing. As one of the very few female purebloods, many of the others were after one thing. Sure, they had their fun with the fledglings, but if I was to join with one, we'd be mates for life, and I'd be expected to pump out babies for the rest of my life. I shudder at the thought of being a breeder.

However, Roman wouldn't be alone anymore. He'd have lots of other fledglings to be around, to learn from. I know I've kept him from a lot by keeping him with me and not creating more for him to be surrounded by. As his master, the bond lets me feel the pain and loneliness he feels every night he wakes. I was basically unintentionally torturing him, and my heart tightens in my chest. The best way to be there for him was to let him go, to encourage him to find a coven to join and be surrounded by his kind since I refuse to do such for him.

"How intriguing." At the deep voice, I jump up to find a man have entered my room. I heard the door from downstairs unlocked and a few people enter, soon joining us.

"See, I knew he wasn't lying!" Exclaim a smaller man, and I clench my fist as I notice he had Roman by the collar, his body bruised and bloody from being beaten up. The smaller man I recognize as Gregory and the other men around him were his fledglings. But the man in front of me reeks of pureblood. He was gorgeous, with pale blond hair, piercing blue eyes, snowy skin and dress in an all black suit. He was tall, and smirked as he looks down at me.

"I'm sorry, Abethial," Roman said, his voice barely a whisper. He grunted as one of Gregory's men punch him in the gut, making him collapse onto the ground. I stood still, fighting the urge to rush to him and whisk him away. Having a fledging was like having a child, or so I've heard, but I never expected to feel this level of protectiveness over him. As the others were laughing with Gregory at Roman, the pureblood's eyes widen in surprise.

"Abethial? As in, Princess Abethial, of the royal family?" He asks which silence the rest of the men. I cracked my knuckles, ready for a fight as I glare at the man.

"Possibly. I may be, and you all may be dead if you lay another finger on my friend there." I kept my voice calm but deadly, letting them know exactly how piss off I was. I guess you could say I've left a bad taste in everyone's mouth when I disappeared.

"Nonsense! That's against the law, to kill another pureblood," Gregory said, letting out a nervous laugh. I turn my gaze onto him, and he looks like he just about swallows his tongue.

"I've been off the grid way longer than your friend has been alive," I said as I slowly start to approach them. "Do you really think I fear killing another pureblood? If my family found out I was alive and you threatened to kill my fledging, you'd be torture beyond your imagination," I said, sweetening my voice. The air started to move, lifting and pulling at my hair, and I knew my eyes looked like a raging storm as I felt my dormant powers awaken inside. Gregory took a step back in fear, but I grab onto him, making sure he didn't escape, even as some of his man ran out of the building. The pureblood stood still, silent as he watches me.

"I-I-I didn't know who you were!" he stammered. As he stares into my eyes, I let some of my power seep into him. He screamed in excruciating pain as I stole his memories, making his brain burn and feel as though he was dying. I saw how him and his men cornered Roman, how they torture him to find me, making my anger increase. I pull myself away from him, just getting more and more piss off. He drops to the floor, squirming in pain and clutching at his skull. When I turn to the pureblood, he immediately drops to his knees, head bow in respect. I could sense his fear as the air continues to swirl around me, lifting me off my feet slightly.

"Roman, get up and get yourself cleaned up," I said softly, helping him up. His face was beaten badly; it was healing but not fast enough. I bit into my wrist and had him drink from me, knowing that it will help heal him faster. Once he pulls away, I put my hand to his cheek and kissed his forehead, a very rare action of purebloods, showing how important he was to me. He bowed before leaving the room, heading to the second floor to his space.

"I apologize, Princess," the pureblood said, staying on his knees and his head low.

"I would like to go into your memories and see what had started all this," I requested. I knew that he was unaware of who I was exactly, and had a feeling it was a misunderstanding because of Gregory. He nodded, and I use my powers to go into his mind. Unlike stealing memories, looking at them was harmless, and the pureblood, Jacob, didn't feel any pain. Quickly, I realize that Gregory have found that someone was feeding in this territory, a territory he was intending to claim since it has no owner. He had contacted the Elders, and had sent out his female fledging as a trap to get Roman, who was beaten until he gave information. Jacob have come on the orders of the Elders to discover what was really going on, and was to return to London two nights from now to inform them of his discovery and see if they need to pursue further actions. I sigh as I pull out, knowing that I had a new problem to figure out.

"If we had known it was you in this area, this would've been settled more humanely," Jacob said, still low on the floor.

"I understand. I will like to request that you return Gregory to his district and inform his clan of what had happen. Once that is settle, will you return to me? We have much to discuss." My words were calm, and I lean down to reach out to Gregory, who was still cringing on the floor in pain. I touch him gently, quickly taking away his pain and reinstating his memories. He gasps and scurried back away from me. "Please be more courteous next time you encounter a pureblood or problem in your area," I told him, and he nod hard before disappearing out of the room.

"I will return to you in an hour, Princess," Jacob said as he straightens to follow Gregory. I scowl at him, making him glance back down.

"Here I am no princess. Please, Jacob, call me Abethial." He nods at my request before quickly disappearing. Sighing, I collapse on my bed, closing my eyes to rest for a little bit before taking the next steps that I knew I will have to take. Roman will not be a happy one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I awoken to the bed squeaking, and open my eyes to see Roman crawling into bed with me. This was a common practice of ours, since the fledgling didn't enjoy sleeping alone and I refuse to let him bring anyone here. I open up my arms and he lay in them, pulling me close as he lay there, exhausted. Most of his face and body was healed, but there were still purple and yellow bruises covering him. I stroke his hair and kiss his forehead, cradling his head in my arms as we lay there.

"I'm sorry you were tortured and harmed on my account," I said softly. He shrugs as he closes his eyes.

"It is fine, I will endure a million deaths and tortures for you," he replied, his words slurred. It was the middle of the night, but a fledgling healing took a lot out of them, depending on the severity of their wounds. With Roman's wounds, I was surprise he had manage to stay awake as his body healed.

"You are very dear to me, old friend." I continue to run my fingers through his wet hair, comforting him to the best of my abilities. "You need to sleep in order to heal completely. Will you do so for me? We will have a lot to discuss, and I promise not to do anything until than," I said, trying to comfort him.

"Who you calling old," he slurred out, and with the next breath, he was snoring, peacefully asleep. I smiled to myself, kiss him on the cheek, and carefully got out of bed. Pulling the covers over him, I carefully left the room and entered into my living space, where I found Jacob waiting for me, bowing as I step out. The smile was immediately replaced with my permanent scowl. I really wish this whole thing tonight never happened.

"Please, take a seat and make yourself comfortable," I said, motioning to the seating area in front of the TV. Jacob nodded and sat on the couch while I seated myself in one of the arm chairs. There was silence for a while, and I sigh, knowing I was the one who was going to have to address the elephant in the room. "You have to inform the Elders of my presence here, don't you?" He nodded at my words.

"Yes, Pri- Abethial." He quickly corrected himself, looking guiltily up at me. I sigh, deciding on what I'm going to do.

"I shall accompany you than." At my words, he expression showed his shock for a brief moment before smiling, and I knew he was excited to be known as the one who brought the long-loss Princess Abethial home.

"I will make sure proper accommodations shall be ready for you and your fledging- "

"No." He raised an eye brow, curious as to my rejection. "Only I will be accompanying you, I will be sending Roman to a different coven that I trust. As you know, he's is very precious to me, and I will not allow anyone to use him against me. He deserves better than that." I stood up to grab a pen and paper, quickly writing down the items I'll need for my travel back home. "When does the plane leave?"

"At midnight two nights from now; I have a private jet at the small airport ten minutes from here that we will be flying back in. If you wish to leave earlier, we can do so," he offered reluctantly. The Elders are all about schedules and making plans, so arriving earlier was obvious an option they didn't offer to him.

"I would like to leave right before dawn," I said, handing him the paper. It was fairly simple, just to have someone pick me up here and to have certain refreshments on the plane other than the cattle.

"I'll make it happen," he said as he stood up and bow, as if ready to leave.

"Also, I'm packing light. I have full intentions of coming back." My words made him stiffen. There's a reason many assume I was dead; Royals like myself are extremely sensitive to everything, and our blood is so pure that many fear of leaving the castle. There are many who would kill us just to bottle up the red liquid and sell it. So, the idea of me not considering of moving back in with my family would be opposed and everyone will fight tooth and nail to keep me there.

"As you wish." With that, he quickly departed the building to start the preparations. Once I knew for sure he was gone, I pick up my phone and dial a number on my secure line. It was answered on one ring.

"Pissed off psychic who was sleeping, speaking." I smile at the voice who answer. Miriam was an old gypsy witch, a friend that was also my safety net if I was ever in trouble.

"What a grand way to answer the phone," I replied. There was silence on the other line before the old woman cackle in happiness.

"Oh, my Bethy! How are you, darling? Got someone bugging you?" She asks, her thick Irish accent carrying through the receiver.

"Sort of. I actually need you to watch Roman for a bit. I'll be visiting family and want him to be kept safe." My words quickly ruin the mood, and I could sense the unhappiness the grumpy old woman was holding for me. She was okay with Roman; in fact, 60 years ago as a healthy 30-year-old, she couldn't keep her hands off of him. However, she knew about my family, and knew that this trip was something I was waiting for but was hoping would never happen.

"My niece can keep him safe if you need assistance," she said softly, and I could already hear her rummaging, most likely prepping hex bags for such travels.

"No, I will be fine," I said quickly, not wanting her to work herself up. "I'll be able to handle myself, and will be back before you know it," I promised, holding my breath. I would never dare lie to the old hag, and she knows it. She sighs, mumbling something that I pretended I didn't hear, before I heard jars clinking as if she was putting the items away.

"Fine, but if you need my help, all you have to do is call and I'll be there quicker than you can say butterscotch," she said, hinting that the word will be our safe word. She knew that I'll never have any real privacy in a castle full of vampires, and telling me that butterscotch was a safe word will be an easy way to get her to my aid.

"Thank you, Miriam," I said sweetly, and she snorted.

"Don't be so sweet, I know your true self. When should I expect him?" I frown, looking towards the sheer curtain that separated the rooms.

"I leave at dawn, so I'll have him head there tomorrow at dusk, he should be in New Orleans by the night after, before dawn," I replied, knowing that he will be able to make it before sunrise.

"Okay, I'll prep a room for him. Tell him that all the woman in the house are off limits!" We said our goodbyes before hanging up. I reenter my bedroom and pull out two suitcases and began packing. My movements soon woke Roman up, and he watch me quietly, sensing that something was about to happen he wasn't going to like. When a pureblood creates a fledging, they normally pass on a certain quality of theirs. Like if they're slightly faster than other purebloods, so will be their fledglings. However, as a Royal, I passed on a powerful empath quality, so Roman had the power to feel what others were feeling. He had long gotten it under control, but the first half of his first century he hid inside and far from anyone. I use to have to do his kills for him, and wait an hour before bringing the body to make sure all their pain and suffering had disappeared out of the muscles and the body's memory.

"What's about to happen?" He finally asks as I zip close the suit cases. I frown as I sat on the edge of my bed, placing a hand on his cheek. His worry turns into a scowl, the physical contact making our connection stronger and his senses stronger. "You're sending me to that crazy gypsy while you go see your family." It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm sorry, but it's long overdue, and you know how valuable you'll be to them if they need leverage," I stated, looking away as he gave me a painful look, my heart clenching in my chest with guilt. "Do you need help packing?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"No, I'll just take a sack with me. May I request a couple of things?" he ask, taking my chin in his hand and forcing me to look at him. I nodded, giving him a sullen look. "One, if anything happens, you need to call me right away. Two, I am not to be responsible of that crazy hag's daughters or whomever throw themselves at me. And, three," he gave me an evil smile as I cringe from the second request, making me feel slightly nervous what his third request will be. "Have fun." I looked at him with shock as he pulls me onto the bed more and into his arms.

"Have…fun?" I repeated. Truthfully, I would've never associated my family with the word fun, though it didn't really matter since my emotions have barely left me more than soulless. With the combination of my powers and the many years I've been alive, most of my emotions are lock away, and I always kept myself in check. I never experience or show emotion of any kind except after careful calculation, it was a way to keep living without going insane.

"Yes! Have fun, flirt with the other purebloods, rekindle your love for your family, and have a great time. I wish you would do something adventurous and crazy and actually let yourself experience the world. You keep everything bottled up, and eventually that bottle will break, letting everything you've kept hidden, out. However, if you slowly release the contents of that bottle, avoiding that chaos will be plausible." I smile at his words, reminding me of the professor and theorist he truly was.

"You are a very silly man, Roman." He let out a laugh, instantly lifting the brooding mood that I was enduring. As part of his empath abilities, he's able to also reflect his mood onto others, making them feel what he wants them to feel. I knew he was forcing this warm feeling onto me, but I decided not to correct him. Who knows, maybe letting myself endure some real emotions and feelings for once will be good for me, almost a therapy session that I've heard the cattle speak about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jacob arrived an hour before dawn, a limo and a couple of black out vans ready to escort us to the plane. I had spent the passing hours curled up with Roman, talking and reassuring him as well as feeding my blood to him a little at the time. I wanted to make sure he'll be at his strongest for tonight's travels, and prayed silently that he'll make it there before dawn of the following day.

The drive to the plane was exactly ten minutes, as the pureblood had said. We boarded fairly quickly, but there were a few humans on board to be fed on before departure. After feeding Roman, I was thankful for them, and drained two dry before we took off. Half of Jacob's men stayed behind, and I had a feeling they were to follow on the date that he was supposed to leave.

The pilots and stewardess were human, with a glaze over their eyes, the only hint that Jacob had them under his control. The pilot ran through the normal niceties over the speaker as you would expect on any other flight, and I wonder briefly what Jacob must have put in their minds to keep them going through the motions of their daily jobs. I buckle up and soon enough we were in the air, and I relax into my chair, watching as Jacob left the pilot pit to come sit next to me.

"Would you like me to inform you when we get closer so you can prep yourself for your arrival?" He asked, turning the chair so it faced me. I tilt my head at him, feigning puzzlement.

"I am prep for my arrival already," I said softly.

"Do you not have a change of clothing?" he replied, motioning to my clothing. I was dressed in black skinny jeans, knee high leather boots, and a red corset top.

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask, purposely trying to aggravate him. As a Royal, and a female one at that, I'm expected to wear flowy beautiful dresses made of the most expensive material. Arriving in pants was surely going to cause a commotion, and with how much skin I was showing with my cleavage and shoulders, Jacob was going to get an earful while I will get angered responses from everyone who dares to speak. He quickly recovers and try to put on a reassuring smile.

"Of course not, Abethial," he said happily.

"Princess Abethial," I corrected him. He sputters a bit, and I turn to look out at the window, hiding my smile. I knew it would be fun dealing with this pureblood, but I didn't realize until now how gullible he was. The flight went by fairly quickly in my opinion, but I could sense Jacob's anxiety rising as we got closer, realizing that he also was afraid of flying, and the longer we were in the air, the more nervous he became. Between checking on flights and feeding, he asks me various questions of what I've done since leaving my family. I answer with vague and short answers, irritating him even more. By the time we landed, I was on the verge of giving up my composure and laughing at Jacob. Thankfully, I kept it, keeping the act of being calm and bored during the whole flight.

We were met with another limousine and a few dark vans, and I got in next to Jacob. His color was coming back and he seem almost cheerful that we were finally on land. The drive was very peaceful, and I almost forgot how beautiful my home really was. Scotland was very green and cool, full of natural beauty and very few developments where we were. We past a few villages and made some twists and turns before we finally turn down a dirt road surrounded by trees. The area surrounding the town's property were lined with high voltage fencing and only one way in and out. I watch curiously as we approach the gate that block the dirt road to the town, sentries standing patiently as we approach.

When Jacob roll down his window, they recognize him and waved us through before locking up the fence behind us. The road was surrounded by trees, and about ten minutes later we were entering the old town. This was where only the purebloods without fledging's and their own covens lived. I notice a few kids running around, but it was mainly men, with a few women being held tightly by their mate. All the townspeople lined the street that led to the castle, curious who was entering as they leer into the limousine. I knew there was no use of slouching in my seat, my arrival must have been forewarned way before our plane landed.

As we pass the castle gates, I sigh as I saw the doors open and out walk out the Royals, my family. Mother and Father wasn't there, but I could see my twin sister Izabeth and my three older brothers, Malcom, Michael and Mitch, as they walk out onto the steps. They all look excited to see me, and I was almost thankful that Mother and Father weren't there to greet me. When the car stops and the door open, Malcom, the oldest, hauled me out of there and pull me into a big hug. I was passed around, with them laughing and huge smiles on their faces, welcoming me home. Finally, I was passed to Izabeth, who gave me a delicate hug and a kiss on the face.

"I'm so thrilled you're finally home, Sister. But, what kind of clothes are you wearing?" She asks, looking down at my clothing. I shrug, keeping my expression passive.

"I thought it was pass time I gave Father a heart attack," I said simply, making the men laugh and her shake her head.

"You're such a trouble maker. Plus, he almost had a heart attack when he found out you were alive! All of us were relieved," she said, hooking my arm with hers and leading me inside.

"Oh, she's being modest. I think we all screamed and shout and cried to find that out," Michael said, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"While you were gone, you must have grown up a lot. You're a complete babe, sis!" Exclaim Mitch, making me laugh.

"She's your sister! That is not appropriate talk towards her," Izabeth chastised, making him laugh.

"Well, you have all changed as well. I guess we've all done some growing up," I said softly, looking at them all.

Malcolm had the same dark red hair as Father, but it was pull back into a low pointy tail and he kept it cut right at the middle of his back. He had snowy white skin and bright green eyes. He was dressed in black slacks, a button up dark blue shirt with his cuffs rolled, and black shoes. He took after our father the most, almost the exact replica, just without the gray hair our father had started to receive soon after Izabeth and myself were born.

Michael took after our mother more, with snowy white hair that he kept in the same style as Malcolm, and he had blue eyes like her as well. He was dressed a little more simply, with black denim pants, a black cotton shirt and black dress shoes. His skin was snowy just like all of ours, but he was the only one who got our father's height, which is why many mistake him as the oldest since he's taller than Malcolm.

Mitch also had white hair like Mother, but his was shorten into a more modern cut with soft curls. His eyes were mismatch, one blue and one green, and he was the only one who got our father's dimples. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and I notice the emerald green stud in his right ear. He was dress in black slacks, a cotton white shirt, a blue and grey button vest, and white dress shoes. He was more eccentric than the rest of them for clothing, but I knew I outshined him today with my get up.

Izabeth was the spitting image of Mother, with the long wavy white hair ending right at her hip and bright blue eyes. She was small and petit, and dress in a simple blue gown with matching blue slippers. She was stunning, and I was always afraid that if I'd hug her, I'd break her in half. She smiles to me as I stare at her, lost in memories of growing up with my twin.

"Something the matter, Abethial?" She asks, tilting her head in question. I smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, feeling warm by the memories of the happy moments I let myself to believe in.

"Just happy to see you all," I said once I pulled away, looking at my brothers as well.

"Now, you keep that up, and you're going to make me cry!" Mitch said, pulling the other two brothers and us into a group hug. I laugh as the men grumble in dismay. Once that was over, Malcolm led us into the library for drinks and to talk about my adventures. However, I wasn't entirely interested in telling them my many years of loneliness, or how I cure that loneliness by creating a fledgling. They told me how Izabeth has 5 suitors after her, what mischief Mitch have gotten himself into, how Malcolm is doing with training to become the next ruler, and the difficulties Michael was having about picking a woman for marriage like Father was pressing him to.

"Speaking of him, where is Father and Mother?" I ask, curious why my parents weren't there. When I had left, Father and I were on very bad terms, and I wanted to make amends before I head back home. The room fell silent, and Malcolm gave me a solemn look.

"He's with the Elders. He wanted to consult them about your arrival, and whether- "

"We shouldn't be the ones discussing this with her," Izabeth interrupted him meekly, sipping her drink. As the eldest, we've all grown up to respect him and not to do something simple like interrupting him, so I knew it was something bad for my twin to do so. Malcolm sigh, looking down at his lap as he contemplated what to do.

"Whether to what? You can't say that much and not say anymore," I begged for him to continue, but I could see in his eyes that he refused to.

"They won't tell you, Daughter." At his voice, we all stood up, and I turn to see Father had entered the room behind me. He had more gray in his hair before, his face more haggard than I remembered all those years ago. He was dress in a business suit, with his simple gold crown adorning his head. My brothers and sister quickly left the room as he drops himself into a chair across from mine, the doors sounding loudly behind me as they close. He looked tired, worn, and I resist the urge to sit myself on the floor in front of him and lay my head on his lap like I use to as a child.

"Father?" I asked timidly, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. He sighs, rubbing his face with his hands before sitting up straight and looking me in the eyes.

"They cannot tell you because they've been sworn to secrecy through blood oath," he finally said, making my eyes widen. The last time we've used the blood oath rituals was for mine and Izabeth coming of age, swearing our legions to the family and to abide the rules laid out for our kind. That was many, many years ago.

"What has happened? I'll do the blood oath as well, if need be," I said, pulling out the dagger that I had hidden in my right boot. He shook his head, motioning for me to come to him. I got up and kneel in front of me, and he stroke my hair, his eyes looking distant as he became thoughtful.

"Your mother… your mother has become very sick while you were away Abethial," he said softly, and I could see tears in his eyes. I've never seen my father cried, and the only time I knew of him crying was supposedly at the news that someone had given him that I was dead. However, that was just a rumor I had heard of. "She has gone insane, child. However, because you're not of my blood…" his voice drifted off before his eyes widen at his slip of words. Tilting my head, it took me a moment to process his words, before I pulled away and out of reach.

"Not of your blood? Father, I am your daughter, twin to Izabeth, of course I'm your child!" I exclaimed, suddenly letting the anger of all my life flood through me. Yes, there were happy memories of my raising, however, most of them were filled with him constantly denying me because of my coloring of hair and eyes. I didn't look like him or Mother, with my black hair and grey eyes, so he swore that Mother cheated on him with another man or some bullshit like that. It had hurt me, and I let that hurt and anger of all these years break down the controlled emotional wall I've built. As it swirls around me, I could feel my power rushing through my veins.

"Abethial, calm yourself," he said, standing up. Only then did I realize that I was standing as well, but mainly floating, thanks to my powers rushing through me. I felt it stir the air, pulling at my hair and lifting me higher than my father, a defense mechanism to make me feel above the person who was causing me trouble. I glare down to him.

"Of course I am your child! We've had this same discussion over and over again. Your disbelief was why you favored Izabeth over me, why you always try to ignore me or not give me the same love and attention you gave all the others. How can they accept me as their own but you refuse to?" I exclaimed, feeling tears stream down my face. I heard some bangs on the door, and Izabeth's and Malcolm's voice carrying through, asking if Father was alright and for me to calm down.

"Abethial, look at yourself. You have no resemblance of me, so of course common sense dictates that you're not of my blood!" Father exclaim, his face getting red as blood came rushing to his head, his anger clear. I use to fear that anger, but not since I've left my home, not since I've realize how little control he actually had over me.

"I am your daughter!" I screamed, wincing as excruciating pain filled my body. It was Father's power, the mental trick of making you feel as though your insides were on fire. However, because of my power, I grit my teeth and took it, having given myself the same treatment over the years. It had built an immunity for pain, and this was barely enough for me to make a sound over. His eyes widen as he saw me smile, and I knew it was a very evil smile. Combine with my powers making me float, my hair swishing violently, and my eyes most likely swirling, I knew that I looked menacing.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, thrusting my hands forward with all the anger and hurt I was feeling, making him and all the furniture and books go flying to the far wall. At my father's gasp and yelp of pain as he hit the wall full force, I could hear my brothers trying to break down the door. I ignore them, knowing that they understood my hurt and anger more than anyone else, yet at the same time they knew nothing, for they never experienced the pain and anger Father have forked over to me.

"How can you say that," I asked, my voice calming as I try to control my emotions, "when I'm the only one who has mental powers like yourself? Is this not enough proof, while all the others have the physical and brutal powers like mother? Izabeth can summon up lightning bolts, Mitch can teleport, Michael can resurrect the dead, and Malcolm can summon up elemental demons. I am the only one who can deal the pain you can deal, as well as steal and look over memories. I am the only one," I said, trying to ignore my shaking voice and the steady stream of tears.

"Abethial," I felt a strong voice call out to me, and even though my hearing was becoming fuzzy from the amount of my powers I used, I knew I was about to black out. I felt strong hands pull me down, and a pair of arms wrap around me as I watch all my brothers and sister rush towards Father. With a sigh, I let the darkness of my subconscious take over, knowing I've said my piece and hope that Malcolm would be able to talk to Father about all this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I awoke to soft voices murmuring around me. I could feel a very soft bed underneath me and a few blankets pulled over me. I nearly laugh at the irony of a vampire needing warmth or comfort from a blanket, but my low energy refuse for me to do so. I felt a calloused hand brush through my hair and cup my cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb.

"Abethial, open your eyes, please." My sister's voice called out to me, but it was muffled, and I wince at the major headache I've produced because of my earlier performance.

"I don't want to," I said, my voice barely a whisper. I heard a deep chuckle from the man who sat next to me as Izabeth sigh.

"Please, for me?" She asks, her voice sweetening, knowing I could never refuse her when she said it like that. I grumbled before slowly opening my eyes. I saw I was in a room, one that was bare except for the bed and a few arm chairs and table. There were blood bags on the table, and my dry throat made me realize how hungry I was. Izabeth was sat at the foot of my bed in one of the chairs, a book closed on her lap as she smiled at me. I smiled back, before looking at the man next to me. I had expected one of my brothers, but instead found an old friend, making my smile widen.

"Damiun, is that you?" I asked, lifting a hand and grasp his, which was still stroking my cheek. The handsome vampire smiled down at me in response, and I squeezed his hand, so relieved to see he had survived all these years.

"That was quite a show, Princess," he said teasingly with laughter in his eyes. I wanted to reach up and hug him, but my strength wouldn't allow it, so I settled with holding onto his hand. He looked the same as ever, his black hair ending right underneath his shoulder, which was pulled back into a ridiculous bun, piercing blue eyes and olive skin. He was a pureblood from the Roman era, though he had no recollection of his parents or family. He was built like a Spartan soldier, and taller than Malcolm. Today he was dressed simply in blue jeans and a black cotton V-neck shirt, partially showing his hairy chest. I heard my sister cleared her throat, and I blush before turning towards her, knowing I must've been staring at my friend.

"Well, I think I will excuse myself to let everyone know that you're awake, Sister," she said, smiling to me before leaving the room and closing the door behind me. I knew that it would be a good hour or so before she actually informs anyone of my consciousness. I smiled as I look up at Damiun.

"Oh, how I've missed you, old friend," I said, lifting my hand up and motioning to him. He laughs and carefully pull me into a hug, and I sigh at the wonderful feeling his hug gave me. It felt good to be in the company of a friend, someone who had learned to like me, not someone who had to because I changed them or because we're related.

"I've missed you too, Princess," he said, stroking my hair again after helping me sit back up. It wasn't until than that I notice there was an IV pumping blood into me. I groaned before pulling out the needle, knowing that I must've been out for a good bit to be on this.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About a week," he said, making my eyes widen. I knew that Roman and Miriam were probably at each other's throats, her using all her abilities to keep him there while him fighting to come to my side. I look around for a phone, realize there were no landlines in the room, and reach down for my cellphone from my pants pocket. It took me a moment to realize I was actually dressed in a nightie and I had no other clothes in the room.

"Something the matter?" He asked, keeping his eyes on me during that search. I look up, only to see the sexual desire heating up his eyes. I blushed and look back down, desire rolling through my body. I shook it off quickly, still not sure what to do with the desire I've always felt when I was around him.

"I have a fledgling that I left with a friend, and I know he'd be worried sick for me. I wanted to call and assure him that I was alright," I finally said after swallowing a few times so I could speak through my dry throat.

"Here, I held onto your phone after Izabeth changed you," he said, pulling his hand away to receive my cell from his pants pocket. My cheek's skin slightly tingles from his touch, and I bit my lip as I resist the urge to pull him down to my level and kiss him. "Do you want some privacy?" He asks, making me blush as I realize the direction my thoughts turned towards. I shook my head.

"No, it should be a brief phone call." With that said, I dialed the number quickly and press the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" A young woman answers the phone, sounding strain. I heard a loud crash and Miriam yelling in some old language. I smiled as Roman called her a perverted old hag.

"This is Abethial, may I speak to Roman?" I asked, and heard the woman called for Roman. After a moment, he picked up the phone, and I knew Miriam was right there with him, listening in on every word.

"Abethial? Are you well?" He asked, before the phone was snatched from him.

"Of course she's well, dimwit! What did I tell you, huh? This boy been trying to escape since day one, child, and I had half a mind to let him, with the pain he been in my arse!" She exclaims, making me laugh and Damiun smile. I knew his vampire hearing let him hear her words clearly, and knew I was going to have a few questions to answer once I was done.

"I apologize for the pain my child has been," I said teasingly, hearing Roman protesting in the background.

"The real pain is getting him to agree to marry one of my nieces! He had his eyes on her since he got here, and I told him, 'you touch her, you marry her.' And even though I could see the innAPPROPRIATE things he wishes to do to her, he has yet to agree to my terms. Make him do so, please, Bethy?" Miriam said, and I heard more protest from Roman, this time him sounding panicking. Damiun rose an eyebrow in question at my nickname the gypsy had for me, and I wave him off so he knew I'd explain later.

"Roman, I'm fine. Mariam, stop pressuring my fledgling to marry one of your girls. You know he'd have to turn her to not want to drain her blood for the rest of her life. Now, I must go. I will call you if anything happens and if I need either one of you, I promise." I quickly said my goodbyes before hanging up, smiling to myself at how silly the two really were.

"Well, they sound interesting," Damiun said, smiling at me.

"Miriam is an old Irish gypsy I met several years ago. We've became friends quickly and she's the only one I trust. Roman has become a little brother of sorts, though he is my fledgling. Miriam was the only one I knew who would keep him completely safe, though not sane, if that was obvious," I said, laughing. "But I want to know about you. How has it been since I've left? I've heard from my brothers and sister, but they kept it pretty simple and was more interested about my adventures."

"Well, to be completely honest, I've been miserable since you left," he said, his expression turning serious as he reaches out and brush my hair behind my ear. I blush and looked back down, making him sigh and sit back in his chair.

"The first couple of decades I was out with a few of the other purebloods, searching for you. However, soon we lost your trail and all traces of you seem to have disappeared, so we presumed you were dead. After that, I had returned and help around the castle and the town as much as possible. When I had heard you had returned, and was in the study, I rush back here from town, only to find you giving your old man some of his own medicine," he said chuckling. As he was talking, I noticed he had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was paler than it should be, and he was thinner than before. I frown, wondering if making him worry about me made him sick. Did he mourn me?

"I'm sorry to cause you such unhappiness," I said, reaching up a hand and laid it over his heart. His hand wrap around my own.

"I had truly thought you were dead, dragoste," he murmured, using the Roman word for love. I sigh, fighting back the tears that were trying to get free. "I had mourn for you, I don't think I had ever stop mourning, to be honest. I felt like my heart had broken in two the day you left." He pulled me into a tight hug, and I softly reach into his memories, seeing the suffering I put him through, and by the time he pulled away, I was silently crying.

"I am so, so sorry," I whispered, and he gave a sad little smile as he wipes away the tears.

"It's alright… Next time you leave, take me with you. Explore the world with me by your side, and know that I will always be there, by your side and ready if you ever need me." His eyes looked down at me, pleading. I smile ad lifted a hand to his cheek.

"If that is your wish, then I will honor it and bring you with me," I said, and he covered my hand with his, his expression brightened with a smile.

"Thank you, and I'll make sure to keep you out of trouble," he said, lightening the mood. I laughed before there was a knock on the door and my twin entered the room.

"I unfortunately have been requested to bring you to our father, now that you've awaken." Her words replaced my smile with a scowl. Damiun sigh as he helps me up.

"Of course he does," he grumbled underneath his breath. "If you ladies will excuse me, I have something to attend to." Damiun excused himself, knowing full well that Royals never let anyone outside their bloodline in the room with the ruler himself unless requested so. I sigh.

"Help me pick something to wear," I said to Izabeth, motioning her to show me the way. She latches onto my arm and drag me to her room, and soon enough I was stuff in a deep purple dress and matching slippers, my long hair braided and pinned up, and my neck adorn with the tear drop shaped blue pendant necklace, stating my birth right. As ready as I'll ever be, I was quickly escorted to Father's private study, where him and my brothers had accumulated. Izabeth shut the door behind us and sat next to Mitch, leaving me to stand alone before my father. I set him with a glare, letting him know how annoyed and pissed off I still was at him.

"I will forgive the other day if you recognize your faults and apologize to us for your missing all these years and making us think you were dead." His words were sharp and to the point, like his usual self. I cross my arms defensively.

"I'll apologize to them but not you. I don't need your forgiveness because I don't want it." I turn on my heel to face my siblings and bow deeply. "I apologize for making you all think I was dead all this time. I had wanted isolation in which I have found after all these years, and unfortunately an unseen consequence was the assumption of my death." I look them all in the eye, knowing they could sense and see my sincere apology for causing them stress, before I turn back to my father. "Now, I wish to see Mother." His face hardened, and he motioned for the others to leave the room.

"Father…" Malcolm said softly in protest, and I knew he was worried I may flip out like I did the other day. I turn to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I promise that I won't repeat my actions from the other day, Brother," I said. He nodded before leaving the room and closing it behind them. Oppressing silenced filled the room, so I took it upon myself to sit in the chair directly across from my father, trying to relax into the velvety cushions, waiting. Finally, he heaved a sigh and look back up to me.

"I am sorry for the other day and the way I approach you about your birth." I froze, surprised. Father have never apologized for anything, not once. He believes that apologizes were for the weak because it shows you had cause a problem, and a king must fix all problems, not cause them.

"Father…?" I ask when he didn't continue.

"Your mother…. She's very sick, Abethial. She has come down with the Fever, and she has admitted to some very unpleasant and questionable actions. I do not know if it is all true, since we know that the illness causes hallucinations, but so far the ones that we have been able to discover were true. One of these questionable confessions were…" he trailed off, and I could feel the hurt and pain that he was trying desperately to hide. However, having tuned and train to strengthen my powers, he couldn't hide them from me. "Abethial, you and I have fought a lot in the past, but you know I love you, right, Daughter?" He asked, reaching out to me. He looks so tired and withered, the many years finally catching up, making him look so vulnerable as his hand reach towards me. I got up and grasp it, kneeling in front of him.

"Of course, Father," I said, looking up at him worriedly. I've never seen him look this way before, he was always strong and resilient. He gave me a soft smile, and ruffle my hair.

"Abethial, you're not my child." I open my mouth to protest, but he held a hand up to silent me, his smile turned sad. "Your mother had informed me that she was attacked many years ago. Do you remember the story of your mother going to visit her family's land before she was impregnated by you two?" he asked.

"Of course, something about her aunt need some of it to be rebuilt because of an earthquake or some other natural disaster," I said, wondering how this was related to me. He nodded.

"Yes; well, on her way back, she was attacked and had sustain major wounds from some villagers while she slept. Her company quickly flee with her, but she was too hurt to travel too far, and soon stop at Lord Zekeial Mansiuer castle to recover. Lord Zekeial was a recluse back then, but still harmless, and a good friend of the kingdom. He helped your mother recover and lent her some of his knights to travel back with her, to keep her safe." He stops there, as if remembering something.

"I'm sure you were grateful for him helping Mother," I said, encouraging him. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, she is my love and mate, I'm eternally grateful to his kindness. However, he may have been too kind." His words made me tilt my head in puzzlement, making him sigh. "According to your mother, he was very kind, and she had fallen for him. I do admit, I hadn't given the attention she strives for which was the original reason she agreed to going out there, and when Lord Zekeial gave her that attention, well..." He looks sad as his words trailed off again, and my eyes widen as I realize where he was going with this.

"Mother had an affair?" I gasped, and he nodded. "But, Father, it's no secret that you've had several back than as well," I said, not wanting Mother to be in the wrong completely. Once Mother started having kids, Father supposedly found her less attractive and started having affairs. But after her return from this trip to Mother's family, he stopped all that nonsense. I guess almost losing her to angry villagers set something in motion.

"True, and after all this time, I can't be angry with her. However, as soon as she arrived back home, she was already pregnant by Lord Zekeial from earlier that week. We… celebrated her arrival, and that got her pregnant again but by me. You see, there's a reason you and I could never get along and were nothing alike, and why you always stood out from your brothers and sister. Lord Zekeial is your real father." Silence filled the room as I stare off into the distance. I remember briefly of meeting Lord Zekeial many many years ago. He was a tall man, with grey stormy eyes and pitch black hair, just like me. Tears came to my eyes as I pull my hand away, but he wouldn't have any of that as he pulls me to him.

"I'm not your daughter, just like you said," I said softly, tears streaming down my face quietly. He shushes me and patted my head, his arms tight around me. It reminded me of how he held me as a child after a bad nightmare,

"Even though I am not your father by blood, I am your father. I raised you, and I love you, Daughter. You will always be my child, no matter what. And I am sorry for all the pain and hurt I've caused you for all these years." His words were sincere, and my body started to feel numb. I knew it was the mechanism I use so other's emotions wouldn't affect me, but I felt my mind start to shut down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I felt cold and still, the tears stopped as I stare off over Father's shoulder. He was talking to me, but his words were mumbled, like I had cotton in my ears. I could feel him pull away from me, and his concern face in my vision, but I felt nothing, everything blank. I could see him calling, but couldn't hear the words. Izabeth was suddenly in my vision, and I barely felt her hands grip my shoulders as she shook.

Mentally, I was panicking. I felt like a trapped child in my mind, surrounded by darkness, screaming and crying. I wanted to react, I wanted to hear what they were saying. It felt like I was watching them on a big screen in a big, black empty room. I screamed to them, punching the air, trying to get out of my own mental prison I had somehow lock myself into. I could tell this was my brain's way of protecting me, but it scared me even more. As I was panicking in my empty room, my actual self was motionless, with my family calling out to me.

Suddenly, Damiun enter my vision, and I snap out of it. I blink a few times, looking up at him. I shook my head hard and sat up, finally realizing that I had somehow fallen back onto the floor. They all started talking at once, and I look around to find that Father was no longer in the room. I frowned before motioning them to be silent.

"Where did Father go?" I ask, looking at Malcolm.

"The Elders called a meeting," he answered, offering me a hand. I took it and let him help me up. The room spun for a moment, but I ignore it. "What happened?" He asked, making me frown. As the eldest and heir to the throne, any questions he asks has to be answered.

"Father told me about Mother and Lord Zekeial and my defense system took over. Am I allow to see Mother?" I ask, heading out of the room. Malcolm motion for the others to leave us as he followed me.

"Of course, I'll lead you to her room," he said, taking my arm. I look up at my brother, and couldn't believe that he was only my half-brother. In a way, I was a bastard child, illegitimate of the Royal's bloodline. I wonder briefly what that meant and how it will affect me. "What do you mean by your defense system?" I shrugged before I answered.

"While I was gone, I trained to make my powers stronger. I wanted to be stronger than Father, so when I returned he had no choice but to see me as an equal like you. However, that meant I could be affected by other's emotions, so I worked on a defense system so I couldn't be overruled by strong emotions and can keep my cool. I guess it overtook my own emotions and shut me down." Even now, I still felt numb, and my voice was monotone. My emotions have been locked away, and now I was focus on seeking answers. I disliked this feeling of nothingness, but it was helping me think clearer. It also helps me remember that my return was temporary and I had a fledging to worry about than a man who was my father but knew nothing of me, of a man who wasn't my father but raised me, and of my illegitimate claim to the Royal bloodline.

"That sounds dangerous, Sister," he said, looking down at me with worry.

"I'll find what cause this and correct it. It's all mental training, it was just a way for my mind to protect me while processing the information," I reply, not looking back to him. I knew my eyes looked dead, and if he looks into them, it would make him worry more.

"You're not all here right now, are you?" he asks as he pull me to a stop. I sigh and shook my head.

"No, my emotions are still locked away. However, it is fine, it's helping me think. I want to go to Mother and ask her about Lord Zekeial myself. I need to hear it from her myself." I started walking but once again my brother pulled me to a stop.

"I'm not sure that is best. Father told you that she's not in her right mind, didn't he?" I nodded to his question. "Then you know that even this of Lord Zekeial supposedly being your father may not be true. Also, we live in the modern world, we can do blood testing to find out whether it's true or not," he said, and I could faintly hear the pleading in his tone. I turn to him, squinting my eyes as I felt my emotions slowly slip back into place, becoming suspicious of him.

"There's another reason you don't want me to see Mother, isn't there?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. It was my stubborn stance, as he called it, and he grimace slightly, knowing that I needed an answer otherwise I'll just find it out myself.

"Mother's mental state isn't the only thing on the down slope. If you think Father looks like he's withering away, Mother is even worse. She wouldn't want you to see her like this, even the other siblings haven't seen her, per her request when all this started." His eyes look sad as he looks back at me, and I frowned. I knew that he wouldn't appreciate me looking into his memories, and if it was her request that no one saw her like this, I wish to respect it. At the same time, I haven't seen her for centuries, and right now I really want to speak to my mother about this. Only she knew if it was true, and with my power, I know I'll be able to see the truth through her eyes. I sigh before nodding.

"Fine, I will honor her request," I said, giving up. I look out one of the windows in the hall, seeing the village. A lot of it had been modernize into townhouses and beautiful full homes, but there were still a good portion still under construction. I walk closer to look out, glancing down at the townspeople and smiling. It has grown a lot, and the people look happy. Malcolm stood next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"A lot has change, and you've been dealing with a lot of unhappiness since you've been back. Maybe a walk around town with the fresh air and smiling faces will be good for you, Sister. Maybe it will bring back the happy memories of our youth," he said, smiling down to me. I smile back to him, shaking my head before turning and walking down the hall.

"Your memories are much happier than mine, Brother," I answered, giving him a small smile. "However, now that the truth may have finally came to light, we may be able to make happier memories. Do you have the availability to accompany me? Maybe we can get the rest of our siblings to accompany us," I suggested. I couldn't remember the last time all of us had an outing together.

"As much as I would love that, I cannot. In fact, the only one of us whom are allow to go out of the castle is Mitch," he replied. I look up, quizzical.

"How come? When we were younger, we went out all the time."

"Well, since Mothers health is unstable, that may mean soon will be Fathers as well. Since I'm next in line, I mustn't leave. Michael is the next one after me, which means he'll be my right hand, so he cannot leave, and Izabeth was the only female, or so we thought, and she is soon to be betroth so she must be kept safe as well." Everything he said made me frown.

"Betroth? Your right hand? We went on outings when we were younger and nothing ever happened! It's not like I'm asking you to go outside the town's walls, I just want to walk around town with my family." When did it became illegal for my siblings to take a simple walk? He chewed on his bottom lip as he was thinking.

"Maybe tomorrow. Things have gotten a lot more dangerous since you've left, and nothing is the same. You've had a long day, how about you rest and then tomorrow after I talk to Father we'll head out. Does that sound fair?" he asks, smiling down to me as though I've already agreed. I have a feeling that our plans will suddenly be cancel, so I just nod to him. He escorted me to my room and promise to see me at dinner before leaving me be. I look around the room, realizing that this one was bigger than the one I woke up in.

The room was decorated in gold and white, with a huge California king in the center. My suitcases were already unpacked and my clothes put away. It had a simply gold vanity against one wall and a couch on the other side. I went into my private bathroom to find a huge claw-foot bath tub, as well as a glass shower and double vanity sink. It was simple and elegant, and as perfect as Father always like to pretend our family was. I sigh as I enter back into my room. I fish through the wardrobe to find one of the books I packed before curling up in one of the chairs and began to read.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The following day my suspicions were confirmed when Malcolm sent one of his butlers to my room with a letter, explaining that he and the others had priorities that they had to take care of. Father was still with the Elders, and they hadn't left the council room since yesterday. I got dressed for the day in clothing I knew the others wouldn't approve of, but at this point I could care less. A walk around town sounded entertaining and I wasn't going to do so with heavy cloth like my twin dressed in. I pull on black skinny jeans and a red spaghetti strap shirt, a black leather and silver belt adorned my hips and black ankle boots on my feet. I grab a light leather jacket and head out.

"Where you heading to?" I turn to see Damiun following me outside, carrying what I assume were new leather saddles for the horses. I shrugged, following him to the stables.

"I was going to take a stroll through town. Malcolm suggested it the other day and a lot has changed since I was last here, so I am curious of how it all looks now. How about you?" I ask, motioning to the saddles as we enter the stables. There were about ten stalls and all were filled. Though they weren't a necessary, horseback riding was one of Mother's hobbies, one that I had enjoyed myself. I smile as I approach a chestnut mare. She was beautiful, and she neigh as I stroke her mane.

"The Queen had ordered them from some artisan in Italy, so I was going to change them out with the old. Than oil them before working on cleaning the horses," he said, watching me interact with the mare. "Star there seem to have taken a liking to you. Would you maybe wish to take her out on the stroll with you?" I smile up to him before petting Star again.

"I would like the company very much, though I wouldn't understand much of what she says," I said, leaving the intended invitation out there. He chuckled, and I look up as he opens the stall and started saddling Star.

"May I accompany you for this ride, Princess?" he asks, raising an eyebrow in question with his crooked grin. His hair was messed from his work, and there was a gleam in his eyes, making him look boyish and handsome.

"Yes, please." He helped me onto the mare before saddling up a big black stallion in the next stall. He swung onto it gracefully, and we led the horses out of the stable and through the castle's gates into town. The guards offer to follow us through town, but I decline the offer. Why would I need protection when I was just staying in town? As we enter, some of the townspeople approach us and happily greeted me, seeming to be thrilled that I was very much alive. I smiled and greeted them, not entirely sure on how to properly deal with them after being one of them for so long.

"They're so happy that you've returned," Damiun noted. I nodded to his words.

"I am sorry for worrying them so. I had no clue that I caused so much trouble just by leaving." I look down, ashamed to have caused so many people hurt and worry besides my family. I gave a sad smile as I look up to see a few children dancing in the streets. There were five of them, and out of all five were only one girl. Female Pureblood's population was lower than males, for reasons I was unsure of. The Pureblood bloodline weed out weakness when reproducing, and I always thought that was why there were less females, because we were weaker in ways. Those that were born normally had amazing powers, weaker than us Royals, but still very strong.

"Princess Abethial!"

"We're so happy you're alive!"

"Welcome home, Princess!"

The crowd's voices pulled me out of my thoughts and I smile to them all, feeling the warmth and happiness they were feeling. They were really happy I was back, and I let their happiness seep into me, chasing away any bad thoughts or memories. We rode around for a little bit before stopping at a blacksmith and dismounting. I watch the man's handy work, and was surprise that most of it were decorative items for homes and not weapons. When I had left, we still used sharpened metal and wood for weapons, guns weren't even a theory.

"These are beautiful," I said as I pick up a handmade goblet. There were stars burned into it, and a vine that was twisted and melted onto it. Small little roses were design into the metal, and it was sanded smoothed and shined.

"Thank you, Princess Abethial," the blacksmith said, bowing deep to me.

"So, no more weapon making?" I ask, peering onto the wall further in the back of the store, making the man chuckle softly.

"Ever since the 20th century, we've had no need for them. We have a weapon specialist in Russia who does all that," Damiun said, laying a hand on my shoulder before motioning to the shop. "Now, the blacksmiths are more of the carpenter's career. They help improve our way of living by making such beautiful things for homes, sometimes even selling them to other kingdoms to increase our profits here." I nodded, amazed by how much just this aspect of life has changed. I bought a pair of goblets and sent them to the castle before continuing our way down the road. We came across a bakery, and I rose my eyebrow in question.

"When I left, no one bothered with human food," I said, enjoying the smell of fresh baked bread as we got closer.

"Well, these are much better than human food." He entered before coming back out with two rolls and hand me one. It felt warm and the cinnamon was a pleasant smell rising from it. As I took a bite, my eyes widen in surprise, making Damiun laugh at my surprise. "Straight blood was boring everyone, and you know we don't allow humans within the town. So, a colony from France had pass through and shared their mixed inventions. Now, we carry a lot of human food that contains blood, making meals more interesting."

"I haven't seen any of these concoctions in the castle," I said around a mouth full of food.

"Well, the King prefers to keep to the traditions in the castle, so he still has blood bags brought in and serve for every meal. Even your brothers and sister has yet to try any of these." With that, I entered the bakery, and ordered several rolls, breads and sweets and sent them to the castle. I knew that I had to have them try these. Damiun shook his head, his smile crooked. "You're going to cause your family to riot against you, aren't you?" I laugh as we continue walk, petting Star absentmindly.

"I learn a long time ago out in the world that change and experiencing new things is a way of life, and procrastinating change can be a bad thing. I want my family to experience as many new things that come to them. Change and experience enriches one's way of life." We talked a lot as we continue our way, and I notice how happy the people truly were and how many changes has happened since I left. As we went further into town, I couldn't help but smile to everyone we passed, and wonder how my father could deny such wonderful changes into the castle.

It felt like my childhood again, walking around town and talking with Damiun. I forgot how easy it was to talk with him, and how funny he was. He made stupid little joke about how slow everyone has been with upgrading to modern technology, about my brothers' fights, about random things I've missed over the years. The way the moonlight lit up his face made him that more handsome, and the way he handles the other citizens like they're all his best friends really made my heart skip a beat.

As we neared the castle's gate, I glance towards the town's entrance, thinking of the man who was supposedly my real father. Has Mother really gone insane? Or is it the truth that I belong to some hermit of a vampire who I've never exchange more than a few words with? I try hard to remember what Lord Zekeial was like, but all I could sum up was a tall brooding figure that stood apart from everyone in my coming out party.

My mind shifted to what he must have felt. How did it feel to see another man raise his daughter? To see his daughter be raised without him? Did he even know that I'm his daughter, or thought of the possibility? What hurt the most was the fact that it took so long for my family to tell me the truth. I now finally understood why I always felt like I was different than my brothers and sister, why I was such an outcast in my own home. A black sheep.

Did Zekeial ever felt different like I did my whole life? I knew he was a recluse because the memories of him I held was of him hiding in the shadows. I had no recollection of having more than a few words with him. Was he still even alive? I been gone for a long time. Could my real father be dead before I could truly even meet him? If he wasn't, would he welcome me with open arms if I arrived on his doorstep and announce him my father? Or would he call me insane and slam the door in my face? There were so many questions that I had, and they were just building up.

"What's wrong?" Damiun asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled as we enter the castle's grounds and into the stables, pulling him to the sides as the stable boys took our horses.

"I have an idea on how to answer my questions, and you're going to help me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The following day I let Izabeth dress me, though she wasn't too thrilled to being limited to my modern clothing.

"Does everyone out in the world really wear this type of clothing?" She asked, holding up a black, lacy bra. I snickered as she twisted it around, obviously trying to figure out exactly how it was worn.

"That is a bra, you wear it like a very, very short corset, that only cover your breast," I explained, and smile as she held it over her chest.

"B-but it's see through! It's absolutely barbaric," she gasps, blushing as she looks into the mirror before tossing it back into the dresser. I smiled as I listen to her grumble as she looks through the wardrobe, finally deciding on a lilac Lolita dress with black lace lining and corset backing. Though she couldn't figure out what "undergarments are appropriate for a young princess".

"Are you done?" I moaned as she finishes curling and pinning up my hair. She smiled and clap her hands together as she looked me over.

"You look perfect!" She squealed. I grab her hand and started leading her out of the room.

"Great, I'm starving. Let's get some breakfast. Are the others awake?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure, though I know all the men normally stay in their rooms until midnight unless they have previous arrangements," she said, sounding a little puzzled.

"Well, let's go get them. I think we're long due to eat breakfast together, like a family," I said cheerfully. Izabeth stopped suddenly, refusing to budge as I tug on her arm continuously.

"What are you up to?" She asks suspiciously. I smiled and shrugged.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see. Go get our brothers and meet me in front of the dining room. I promise, all of you will love what I got for you." With that, I turn and ran off, leaving Izabeth to collect the men. Within ten minutes, they were gather in front of me as I leaned against the French doors to the dining room.

"Alright, Abethial, what are you up?" Malcolm ask, arms crossed. He motioned for the doors to be open, and I bit my lip as I refuse to open it just a little longer. He rose an eyebrow at my defiance, and I raised a finger to let him know I wanted a moment before I opened it.

"Are you all aware of the combination of the human food with blood?" I ask.

"Yes, it was introduced about five years ago," Malcolm said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"And have any of you tried it?"

"Of course not. Anything but blood bags are forbidden from- "He stopped midsentence and I relish in pleasure as I notice his eyes widen in sudden realization. Before he could stop me, I push open the doors.

"Well, why don't you all give it a try? After all, how can we expect our people to eat it if we haven't even tried it?" I ask, motioning to the long table decorated with the food I had acquire in town.

"Father is going to be pissed," Michael said as he entered the room.

"Who cares? This looks amazing!" Mitch exclaimed, sitting down into a random chair and grabbing a sweet roll. As he bit into it, he moaned in pleasure, slouching in his chair.

"We shouldn't be eating this, it could damage our pure bodies," Izabeth said, but I could see the awe in her eyes and hear the doubt in her voice. Everyone took a seat except Malcolm, who still stood at the entrance with his arms cross. I tilted my head as I clasp my hands behind my back.

"I promise, they're really good," I said softly, putting on a half-smile. His gaze turned from the table to me, making me straighten my spine as to not tremble under his glare.

"I do not know how they do everything in the world you were in, however here, Father's word is law. And, even small, you broke one of his laws. Tradition must be held, and rules followed, otherwise there'd be no order which causes chaos." His words made my blood chill, and I could sense everyone in the room behind me has stilled.

"Come on, Mal. It's just food," I replied. He straightens, hands shifting to his hips as he continues to stare down at me.

"Lead me not into temptation, for temptation is where the kingdom shall fall." He turned sharply and left, his shoes echoing down the hall until it faded as well as his intimidating aura. I stood there, shocked to realize how much my brother has change.

"Sorry, Sister," Michael said, patting my shoulder before leaving. Izabeth quickly left the room, head down, as if afraid to stay because of our two older brothers. I sigh, leaning against the doorway in defeat. I waited patiently for Mitch to leave, but he started eating again.

"Dare to disobey our all mighty father?" I ask, plopping down next to him.

"I'm the beloved baby brother. I hold no title but also can do no wrong," he explained. "Plus, these are freaking amazing." I chuckled, grabbing a roll for myself.

"Why doesn't anyone want to accept change around here? Did you see Mal's face? It was like I offered a plate of dog shit to him," I said, taking a bite out of the sweet bread.

"Yeah, it was the same face he made when I covered Father's statue in the garden with lady's underwear. Of course, Izabeth wasn't thrilled since they were her's." I cough, trying to not choke on the food while I laughed.

"You did what?" I ask, making him smile at me.

"You weren't here to push Father's button, so someone had to." He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Now that you're back, we can get in loads more fun together," he said, biting into another roll. I smiled back to him, kissing him on his cheek.

"Speaking of Father, I got something bugging me," I sigh, thinking of Father and Zekeial, wondering if there were any similarities. His smile disappeared and he sigh too, looking down at the roll.

"You want to know about Lord Zekeial," he stated, making me nod my head. "He has always been distant from the family and society in general. Last I saw him was during the war against the kingdom in the west. He supply a lot of men, which made Father worry about his ability to overthrow him. However, the man never showed interest of running the kingdom, so we've all left him to his own amusements. As far as we know, he's still alive and well, living in his castle near Mother's land." I nodded, feeling relief of knowing that the man was still alive.

"Do you remember what he was like?" I ask, wanting to know more, anything, that my brother could tell me.

"He was polite but distant. It was like he was always in another world even though he was talking directly to you. He has a lot of supplies and protect the village of vampires down near him." He stop for a moment, seeming a little hesitant to continue. "He was at the memorial service we held for you." For some reason that shocked me.

"He was? What did he say?" I ask, knowing I sounded a little desperate. Mitch merely shrugged.

"This was before Mother went insane and fessed up, so we didn't know at the time he was your real father. He merely paid his respects, but later near dawn when everyone was back, he went to Mother and they stayed up late talking in the study." For some reason, that made me smile. Is that proof enough that he was truly interested in me as his daughter and that he mourn me as his child?

"Well, since you're so interested in causing trouble, do you think you can cover me for a few days? I'm going on a trip," I said, switching to the plan at hand. I watch as he grin mischievously, his eye glittering with excitement.

"Oh, I love a secret rendezvous. Finally eloping and marry Damiun?" His words made me choke on my food, making him laugh. "I guess not. Tell me everything, and I promise I'll cover you. As long, of course, you don't run away again. This time you need to at least tell us goodbye and keep in touch." Though he was smiling, I could tell her was serious about the last part. I sigh, knowing that he was hurt as deeply as everyone else was at my falsified death.

"I promise I will give a proper goodbye this time around. So, here's what's going to happen…"


End file.
